


Wake Up Call

by AislinMarue



Series: Asa Feels Nostalgic [8]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, very old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean is not a morning person. Elijah doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Another old story that had me laughing and cringing at the same time while reading it. Sean and Elijah were my first real person ship. This was for an assignment to tell a story in exactly 100 words.

“Sean…”  
Grunt.  
“Seanie…”  
Another grunt.  
“Wakey wakey…”  
Muffled groan.  
“Come on, sleeping beauty, time to get up.”  
“Is it five o'clock yet?”  
“Uh...no, it's quarter til.”  
“Then nothing short of a natural disaster’s gonna move me, Elwood.”  
Poke.  
“Stop it.”  
Poke.  
“I said stop.”  
Poke. Poke. Poke.  
“You are such a pain in the ass, do you know that?”  
“But you love me anyway.” Poke.  
“Sometimes I wonder why…”  
Smack.  
“Ow!”  
“You deserved it.”  
“Did not!”  
“Did too!”  
“Brat.”  
“Wanker.” Poke.  
“Would you cut it out already?!”  
Kiss.  
“Now this I like.”  
Deeper kiss.  
Moan.  
“Morning, Sean.”  
“Morning, Lij.”

 


End file.
